Dear1
by Haruko-sensei
Summary: Una lettera per Miyagi da Mitsui [mitmiya]


Dear... Parte 1  
  
Miyagi... È cominciato tutto da quel giorno, quello in cui tu sei arrivato nella scuola, qualche mese dopo il tuo primo giorno, sei sempre stato un maledetto spaccone ma... non so perchè, ma mi piaceva che ci fosse una matricola maledettamente gasata da attirare la mia attenzione. Stavo tranquillamente camminando nei corridoi del mio piano, la zona delle seconde, quando vedo una mezzasega che se la tirava di fronte alle ragazze di seconda, i loro occhi puntati su di te, che camminavi con l'aria da duro, le facevi l'occhiolino, a quelle ragazze, quelle che piacevano a me, quelle che mi stavano lontane, mentre a te, ti ammiravano, si divertivano... Mi scattò la scintilla, venni da te, e ti sferrai un pugno violentissimo sul naso, dal quele cominciò a formarsi la scia del tuo sangue. Mi guardi. Ti guardo. Il tuo sguardo di puro odio, ma anche scherno, una frase esce tagliente dalla mia bocca -Per la pausa pranzo ti voglio in terrazza così te la faccio passare la voglia di fare il gasato, stupido moccioso!- la risposta arriva più arrogante della el mio ordine -Non mancherò, VECCHIO!- (Ryo-chaaaan!! Ma Mitchy è così carucciooo! È piccolo e giovane! ^°^ NdAyako) Dopo quella risposta, ricordo che ti tirai un calcio nello stomaco, così forte da farti rimanere senza il respiro. E di nuovo il tuo sguardo di fuoco si poso sul mio, il mio sguardo ironico. Avevo subito pensato che tu fossi un primino che se la faceva sotto, non saresti venuto, neppure ti saresti presentato in terrazzo, ma alla pausa pranzo ti ritrovo, con lo stesso sguardo della mattina stessa. Mi sbagliavo Miyagi, non mi hai neppure dato il tempo di alzare il braccio per colpirti, che ad un tratto, sentii un colpo secco ai denti, i quali schizzarono via per la violenta testata ricevuta e la tua voce -Ora sembri molto più vecchio senza denti!- non ci vidi più, così, mi alzai e ti conciai per le feste, ma nemmeno io ero conciato bene... Anzi, ero così stanco che svenni, sopra di te. La tua faccia sporca di sangue, come la mia. Ho passato i mesi più orrendi della mia vita, in quell'ospedale, dove i medici entravano sempre per vedermi. Odio essere guardato, ma in quel momento non ci potevo davvero fare niente, pensavo a te, sicuramente eri nelle mie stesse condizioni, mi venne da ridere, ma avevo anche un grosso peso dentro di me. Come se mi dispiacesse. Ma cancellai subito quel pensiero. Dopo quel fatto, ti ritrovai nuovamente, gasato come prima, eri appena tornato. -Vedo che ti sei ripreso bene, Miyagi- ti apostrofai con disprezzo, come la tua risposta, sputata lì... -Anche tu Mitsui! VEDO CHE TI MANCANO I DENTI, MA CHI SARà MAI STATO!- Mi facesti incazzare davvero ma non ti tirai, avevo in mente un'idea favolosa, tu, bastardo... avevi preso il mio posto al club di basket, ero io il migliore, e dopo che me ne andai, subito fui rimpiazzato da un moccioso. La mia idea era stupenda, menato nella palestra... Eh eh eh... Ti raggiunsi lì, il pomeriggio seguente, con l'intento di pestari e farti sbattere dal club così non avresti MAI potuto essere più forte di me... Quando mi facesti quel maledetto discorso mi scattò l'impulso di ammazzarti -Questo posto è davvero importante per me- E PER ME CHE CAZZO ERA? Lurida testa di cazzo, credi che non m'importasse più del basket? Io vivevo per il basket, ma l'ho dovuto lasciare per questo fottutissimo ginocchio! Comincia a picchiarti, sia te che gli altri della squadra, peccato che arrivò quel Mito a fermare tutto e ribaltare la situazione. Anche quel Rossino c'era, menò Tetsuo, nessuno glie le aveva mai date tante come quel giorno. Ma tu... tu eri a terra, stanco di tutto, di tutti... Tetsuo ti aveva dato il colpo di grazia. Ma dopo la seconda rissa, misi da parte l'orgoglio e tornai in squadra... LA MIA SQUADRA! Grazie a Mito, Noma, Okusu, la scrofa (Per chi non avesse capito è riferito a Takamiya... NdAyako)(MA PERCHÈ MI CHIAMNO TUTTI SCROFA?! NdTakamiya)(Perchè lo sei! NdOkusu)(OKUSU! COME SEI CARUCCIOOOO! NdAyako) e Hatta. Già, mi avevano coperto, avevano coperto te Miyagi, non li ho mai ringraziati, tu invece si, perchè non sei così stronzo come me... tu sei gentile, durante la partita con lo Shoyo ricordo che mi hai passato la palla... CI RIMASI! Perchè tu ne avevi subite tante da parte mia, ne avevi passate troppe per perdonarmi e... invece l'hai fatto... IO NO! Beh si, ti ho perdonato, però non te l'ho mai detto, lo sai però nel cuore che adesso ti posso considerare amico. Sì, perchè te l'ho anche dimostrato, non sembrava ma te l'ho dimostrato, un sorriso, prima della partenza dei campionati interscolastici, non l'avevo mai rivolto a nessuno, e forse ho capito del perchè un giorno mi sentivo quel peso... Già, non mi sei mai stato così indifferente. Ho cominciato perfino a chiamarti per nome, Ryota, e poi, nella partita del Toyotama, è succeso che stavo per menare quello stronzo di Kishimoto, sì perchè ti prendeva per il culo, per la tua statura. NON LO SOPPORTAVO! E adesso ne ho capito il vero perchè... Il perchè è uno solo, anche se ci ho messo del tempo per farmene una ragione ma l'ho accettato. RYOTA CREDIMI IO TI AMO, NON PRENDERLO SULLO SCHERZO, È LA VERITà, NON CI CREDO NEPPURE IO... PUOI ANCHE ODIARMI MA È COSì, LA DURA VERITà. FA MALE, POSSO DIRTELO IO CHE L'HO SCOPERTO DA CIRCA TRE MESI, Sì, L'HO SCOPERTO TRE MESI FA, MA SO DI AVERTI AMATO DA QUELLA VOLTA, DA QUANDO SEI ENTRATO ALLO SHOHOKU, DA QUANDO TI GASAVI DI FRONTE A QUELLE CINQUE PUTTANE DI SECONDA... MI FACEVA RABBIA IL FATTO CHE GUARDASSI LORO E NON ME. MA MI SONO RINCUORATO QUANDO NON SEI SCAPPATO DI FRONTE ALLA MIA SFIDA. E ALLORA HO COMINCIATO A PROVARE QUALCOSA, DI NASCOSTO MA QUALCOSA... TI AMO RYOTA...  
  
Hisashi Mitsui 


End file.
